You belong with me (YAOI ver)
by Love YunJaeWonkyu
Summary: WONKYU. Repost dari GS version. gak suka ga usah baca. no summary


YOU BELONG WITH ME (YAOI version)

Author : Wonkyu Raa / Love Yunjae Wonkyu

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as namja

Choi siwon as namja

Liu Wen as Yeoja

Disc : cast milik diri mereka masing2 saya hanya meminjam nama. Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya

Warning : nerd!Kyuhyun. very short fanfic. Oneshoot (maybe drabble).

Yang gak suka YAOI apalagi Wonkyu mending klik back or exit aja, gak terima bash pair / cast.

Baca ini aku saranin buat dengerin lagunya taylor swift – you belong with me (akustik ver). Klo pun gak, paling tau mv-nya gimana.

Kyuhyun POV

Malam selasa ini entah kenapa terasa berbeda. Aku sedang membaca buku diatas kasurku menghadap balkon kamarku ketika aku mendengar kegaduhan dikamar sebrang, kamar yang langsung menghadap ke kamarku –kamar siwon-. Kulihat ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telefon, kurasa itu pacarnya tapi kenapa ia terlihat kesal? Saat ia mematikan telfonnya aku buru-buru menulis di kertas note besar yang biasa kugunakan bersama dia.

"GWENCANHA?" tulisku

"YA, HANYA MENCOBA ADEGAN DRAMA" balasnya yang membuatku tersenyum, aku pun menulis lagi

"I LOVE U" tapi saat aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya, dia telah menutup gorden kamarnya. Aku hanya dapat menyimpan buku note besarku ini dengan perasaan sedih dan sakit. Bodohnya aku yang tetap mencintai dia disaat dia tak peka perasaanku padanya :'(

Aku memang bukan pria yang sempurna berbeda dengan pacarnya yang seorang kapten cheers. Anggap saya aku lelaki nerd. Dia selalu memakai pakaian sexy sedangkan aku? Jangan memakainya berdandanpun aku tak pernah, apalagi dengan kacamata tutup botol ini aku terlihat sangat cupu. Tanpa sadar aku mengikuti alunan lagu yang baru saja kuputar dan menari-nari tak jelas.

 _ **But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

 _ **If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me**_

lagu ini seperti kisahku yang mencintai pangeran sekolah sedangkan aku? Seorang kutu buku di sekolah. Dia yang sempurna dengan pacar yang cantik. Aku terus menari, bernyanyi, dan berteriak sepuasnya tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengamatiku sambil tersenyum. Setelah lagu selesai, aku langsung jatuh terduduk sambil mengatur nafas. Entah karna kelelahan atau apa aku langsung tidur. Semoga aku bermimpi indah tentangnya.

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH

Aku sedang asyik membaca buku saat dia tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku. Dia duduk disampingku, dadaku berdebar karena begitu dekat dengannya.

"kau membaca apa, kyu?" tanyanya lembut

"eh? Siwon hyung^^ hanya novel membosankan." Jawabku asal karena tak bisa konsentrasi takut dia mendengar suara detak jantungku. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyentuh rambutku dan mengambil daun kering kecil yang tersangkut di rambutku. Jarak kami menjadi begitu dekat. Jantungku tambah berdegup kencang. Tapi ...

TIIN TIIN

Suara klaskon mobil sport warna pinky berhenti di depan kami berdua. Siwon hyung tersenyum senang, aku tau saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Aku tau si perempuan perfect itu siapa Liu Wen kakak tingkatku dan Siwon hyung yang berasal dari China. kapten cheers sekaligus kekasih siwon hyung, perempuan sempurna yang tak ada apa-apanya denganku. Siwon hyung pun langsung beranjak dan masuk kedalam mobil dan setelah itu aku hanya dapat menatap mereka kaku. Liu Wen mencium siwon hyung sambil melirik padaku seolah berkata : KAU KALAH,KYUHYUN! Dia ber-smirk ditengah ciumannya dan aku hanya tetap menatap mereka kaku. Setelah ciuman itu berakhir langsung saja perempuan itu melajukan mobil sportnya. Aku hanya mengehla nafas kecewa dan beranjak pergi, mungkin menenangkan pikiran dirumah lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Hari ini pertandingan basket disekolah ku. Aku hanya dapat menyemangati dia dari bangku penonton, kulihat perempuan itu –Liu Wen- menginstruksi anak-anak cheers. Entah kenapa perasaanku kali ini tak enak, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi (mungkin). Pertandingan berjalan dengan sengit, tim-nya siwon tertinggal jauh dan kulihat Liu Wen sudah mulai jenuh menyemangati, padahal ia harusnya lebih semangat untuk tim basket sekolah kita. Permainanpun terus belajar dan apa yang kutakutkan terjadi, TIM SIWON KALAH! Hey, ini pertama kalinya kami kalah tapi tunggu apa yang kulihat dan kudengar ini.

"baby, mian. Aku sudah berusaha." Sesal siwon kepada Liu Wen

"ah, kau memang payah siwon. Mulai sekarang kita putus!" jawab Liu Wen sambil berlalu dan menggandeng kapten tim basket lawan main siwon hyung. Siwon hyung terlihat sangat frustasi dan dia langsung melempar bola yang ia pegang dan pergi. Seandainya kau tau hyung aku disini menantimu.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden itu, hari ini ada acara pesta dansa disekolah. Aku tak berniat pergi, aku sekedar menengok ke balkon dan kulihat dia menatapku. Dia menulis sesuatu. Aku langsung mempersiapkan note besarku.

"APA KAU AKAN DATANG?"

"ANIYO, AKU SEDANG BELAJAR"

"AH, AKU BERHARAP KAU DISANA" Siwon hyung langsung beranjak pergi. Dia terlihat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitam itu. Aku membuka halaman lain di note besarku ini kata I LOVE YOU yang tercetak disana sepertinya membuatku berubah pikiran, aku harus bisa mendapatkan Siwon hyung. Dia itu tercipta untukku. He belong with me ! teriakku dalam hati. Aku langsung beranjak untuk siap-siap dan mempermak diriku yang cupu ini seorang diri.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Orang-orang berhenti dansa sejenak dan menatapku kagum. Aku begitu risih harus ditatap seperti itu. Tapi kali ini aku harus menekan rasa maluku dulu. Aku ingin secepatnya bertemu dia. Itu dia! Dia seperti menyadari bahwa ini aku karena tiba-tiba ia mendekat tapi! Liu Wen menahannya dan sesuatu yang kuinginkan dari dulu terjadi, dia menghempaskan tangan Liu Wen yang memegang tangannya dan mendekat padaku. Semakin dekat. Setelah cukup dekat aku membuka lipatan kertas yang ku bawa

I LOVE U

Kata yang tertulis disitu.

Dia juga sepertinya membawa kertas yang sama juga. Ia membukanya!

KYUNIE, I LOVE U

Kata itu! Kata yang selalu ingin ku lihat atau dengarkan darinya dan kini jadi kenyataan. Aku dan dia salin berpandangan dan tersenyum. Perlahan jarak kita menipis dan semakin menipis, bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku berciuman dengan siwon hyung! Oh aku tak percaya. Kudengar tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai dari teman-teman.

END

Hai.. raa is back! Ada yang nungguin?

Ahh, pasti gak ada gara-gara kelamaan.

Mianhe kalo raa belum bisa nepatin janji tentang songfic balasan dari kyuhyun dan ini sebagai gantinya. Finally, Yaoi version jadi hehe maaf meleset dari perkiraan dan gambaran raa.

Oh, iya klo di GS version yg jadi pacarnya siwon itu kan Stella tapi kasian klo stella yang selalu dijadikan kambing hitam makanya kali ini aku ganti Liu Wen.

Oh iya ini terinspirasi dari lagu dan MV Taylor Swift – You Belong with me dan juga kisah nyata raa

Ahh, udah capek cuap-cuapnya

Paii paii

Happy wonkyu day (telatt)

Happy 10th anniversary super junior^^

Wanna give me some review?

Gomawo^^


End file.
